Members of the Vera Family
Nemo = | |Image = nemodesert |ProfilePic = NemoTrueProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "Seize your happy ending." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 137 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q?list=PLCnlIkn4w0rvoOjrxCVPg8lWDVPE0f4Tn Halsey - Control] |HairColor = Blue |EyeColor = Cyan |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 27 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = Demonic Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Valley of the Gods, Utah}} |Skin Name = |PowerType 1 = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |Power Effect 1 = The Gemini's Profane blood flows through Nemo's veins, massively bolstering his strength, toughness, and durability to superhuman. Wounds that are inflicted from non-supernatural sources heal in a matter of seconds or minutes. |Power_Notes_1 = He is very weak to effects. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Nemo uses extensive to summon, commune with, of control . His favored demons are a pair of . Transmutated from typical , these are instead made from ionized plasma gas. They can submerge themselves into any sigils Nemo creates and erupt elsewhere, allowing them to teleport short distances. In addition, Nemo uses to compliment his , allowing him to transmute both earthly and otherworldly materials, and perform feats that are normally extremely difficult, such as raising the dead. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Elements 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Nemo can allow the to suffuse his body, causing his entire form to turn pitch-black, and his skeleton to glow neon blue from within him, giving him an appearance similar to an X-Ray image. Upon entering this form he becomes fully healed, even from mortal wounds such as being cut in half. As long as this form persists he bleeds , a demonic blood that has a chemical smell and composition similar to lead paint or nail polish remover. His strength and powers are also massively increased, to the point that he can stand on even ground with foes that would normally be unbeatable. repels individuals and can be used in various rituals and alchemic formulas. Nemo primarily alloys it with pewter to imbue his various Sigils. |Power_Notes_3 = }} |Notes Content = *Nemo is Lucas from an alternate timeline that he erased by somehow travelling back in time. How he did this is unknown, even to him. **He obviously looks almost exactly like Lucas, though he has some slight differences. Nemo looks a little younger due to his aging having slowed. He's also noticably thinner than Lucas is, due to the fact that has Nemo never worked out or exerted himself, as he has incredible strength despite his little muscle mass. Other, more obvious, differences are his blue eyes and hair. **He shares a lot of Lucas's personality quirks, including being quick to anger. Unlike Lucas he frequently displays manic mood swings. **Because they're the same person, he speaks very similarly to Lucas does, and they have almost the same facial expressions. He's also left-handed like Lucas is. **Though he's capable of creating ornate sigils and occultic images, he actual artistic talent has diminished, as he stopped being artistic after Yuri's death in his own timeline. He's admitted to being jealous of how much Lucas's artistic talent has grown. **In general he's a lot more knowledgeable than Lucas is about virtually everything paranormal. Lucas thinks of him has a "nerd", and finds him overtly annoying. *He wears an enchanted bandanna that keeps others from recognizing him. To people that don't know him he appears as a young man with a slim build and the same blue hair. To people that do know him he doesn't appear any differently, rather, the bandanna makes it impossible for them to recognize him. This effect works even on beings like Natalya, and is nearly fool-proof. **He goes by the alias "Nemo Vidente". Nemo being latin for "No One" and Vidente meaning "oracle" or "seer" in Portuguese. **He chose Nemo because he knows he's no longer Lucas in the practical sense, and thought of himself as having no place in the new world he's created. Vidente was picked because he was able to predict the future for a long time, having lived it for five years already. *After travelling backwards in time, Nemo quickly tried to ensure that events wouldn't repeat themselves, contacting the Dark Paradise Cult and convincing the High Priest/Druaght that he would die during the ritual. Nemo was short-sighted in his efforts though, and soon after the Druaght tricked him into a debt of servitude, promising that he could reign in the demon inside Nemo in return. *During he became a student at Elsinore High in order to get close to Liam and Chris. He did this because he wanted his hands on grimoir. A spell book of considerable knowledge, but also because Chris and Liam were causing considerable distress to Shane. *Having been under the Prince's tutelage in his own timeline, Nemo tends to operate in a similar manner to him, though his deals tend to be very steep if he's making them with people he doesn't like, such as Chris. *He sacrificed Liam in a ritual to , trading Liam's soul for the ownership of tome. Because of what Liam did to Shane and Shane's parents, Nemo felt very little pity for him. **He used Avarada's tome to perform several spells that allowed him to keep a close eye on Lucas and Yuri over the next two years. *He has extensive knowledge of alchemy, and uses it to create his , which can be used to boost a powers with -aligned elements. * *After travelling back in time, Nemo regained his full powers and once again styled himself as a "Main Antagonist", though in reality he's closer to an anti-hero. With a much better understanding of the and the knowledge on how to keep the demon in check, Nemo has now set his sights on breaking Natalya's grip on Riverside, and seeks to take her place as its new Prince. ---- *Face claim: Vini Uehara}}}} |Flavor = Can be heard howling to the moon at night. |Theme = |Height = 2'7" |Weight = 133 |HairColor = Mixed |EyeColor = Amber |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = Appears 5yrs old |Birthplace = Cold Springs, California |Nationality = American |Role = Nemo's Pet |Species = Wolf |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Valley of the Gods, Utah}} *Since the paradox happened, Nemo went back to Cold Springs again to find him and give him a new home. }}}} |-|Lucas = |Image = downtown |ProfilePic = LucasProfile.png |CharacterName = Lucas Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = "Throw me to the flames, and I'll watch you burn." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/shCLy3DcPk0 Les Friction - Save Your Life] |Weight = 142 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City, California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = Draconid |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Downtown LA, California}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Lucas's entire respiratory system has traits those of a Dragon's, allowing him to ignite the air in his lungs and create supernatural flames that burn upwards of 9,000°F, which he can then breath out. The bigger the breath he takes, the more flame he can produce. Doing this repeatedly will slowly transform him into his state, even involuntarily. During , the flames he breaths become cherry-red and white, burning at a super-heated 12,700°F. These empowered flames have double the effective range, and will burn through protective supernatural wards and other magical effects, including . |Power_Notes_1 = This also makes Lucas's insides completely immune to and heat at all times. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts 7 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage and recover from most illnesses in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal. |Power_Notes_2 = Lucas can wake from his sleep early if he is on the verge of death. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Lucas can take on the aspects of a dragon, giving him small leathery wings, scaled forearms and legs, reptilian eyes, talons and a six foot tail with a barbed club at the end. While under this effect he's immune to and gains a slight resistance to . These traits are further pronounced by his emotional state, with wrath greatly strengthening him. |Power_Notes_3 = If Lucas is under great duress or uses too much, he will enter and go berserk.}} |Notes Content = *Lucas is a terrible liar, almost preternaturally so, as when he lies people can immediately tell, even when the lie isn't obvious. *Thought he is Yuri's identical twin, he has subtle, but notable, differences from Yuri, the biggest one being situs inversus, which is a condition causing him to effective be a "mirrored" version of Yuri. All of his major organs are placed on the opposite side of his body, with his heart being in the right side of his chest. He's also left-handed instead of right-handed, like Yuri is. *Due to his relationship with Ricky, Lucas was kicked out of home by his parents. Aside from Yuri, Matty is the only one of his family that keeps in touch with him. *Growing up he always has a great talent for art, especially sketching. After leaving home he took up college art classes in L.A. and became quite an impressive artist. He works at a tattoo parlor called "Quintessence of Ink" in downtown L.A. and has garnered a reputation for his meticulously beautiful tattoos. **After travelling back in time he was able to become a tattoo artist even sooner, and has almost 13 months of experience he didn't have before. *Since travelling back in time, Lucas's personality has changed for the better. He's overcome the majority of his insecurities and his confidence in himself is much higher. After merging with Nemo for an indescribable amount of time to form the Aphelion Knight, he and Lucas more clearly understand one another and are on good terms. Lucas now knows that despite them having once been the same person in the past, he is his own person now and no longer feels like Nemo is trying to replace him. The experience also caused some of Nemo's confidence and ambition to rub off on him. **Not long after being sent back through time, Lucas realized just how good his life was, and by comparison with the other timeline, how awful it could still become. Knowing this, he had Nemo exorcise from him. **After the had left him, Lucas secretly set out to contact Anduscias and made a pact with the , no longer having any delusions that he, as a , would ever be able to gain entrance to Heaven. Through his new pact Lucas ensured that, should he die, he would serve Anduscias in his Kingdom of the Dead forever, and in return Anduscias granted him the power to protect his loved ones and ensure that nothing like what happened in the timeline would ever come close to happening again. No one knows that Lucas has entered into this pact, and Lucas will keep it a secret unless he's forced to reveal it, so much so that it is the one thing he is capable of lying about. * ** ---- *Face claim: Vini Uehara}}}} |Flavor = At it again with the white paws! |Theme = |Height = 12" |Weight = 7 |HairColor = Black and White |EyeColor = Brown |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = 6 weeks |Birthplace = Los Angeles |Nationality = American |Role = Lucas & Ricky's Pet |Species = Cardigan Corgi |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Downtown LA, California}} }}}} |-|Yuri = | |Image = wildomar |ProfilePic = Yuri-profilered.png |CharacterName = Yuri Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = Stood at the edge of the abyss, watching himself fall in. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/EOtUzszyi0M Tragedy Machine - Shadows] |Weight = 142.5 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Harbor City, California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Canyon Lake, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = + |Power Effect 1 = Yuri has taken on various aspects of unnatural darkness, allowing him to concentrate to wreath himself with a veil of dark power that causes light to pass through him. So long as he is near-motionless the effect is perfect. Moving quickly disrupts the effect, causing a shimmering outline of him to appear. The faster the movement the more disrupted the effect becomes. While used in the dark his movements disrupt the effect much less, and all sound he makes is muffled. Deeper darkness magnifies the effect. |Power_Notes_1 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Yuri can summon hooked black chains from any nearby shadow and has limited telekinetic control over them. These chains have no maximum length, however exceeding 10 feet requires exponential strength or concentration for each additional foot. These chains are constantly pulled back into the shadow they were drawn from, with longer chains having a greater pull. They last up to an hour after Yuri leaves their immediate area, however direct or will turn the chains brittle, more easily shattering them. |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = + |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Yuri can empower his invisibility, allowing him to turn additional people, or large objects, that he is physically touching invisible with him. Each person or large object beyond the first requires exponential power and concentration. |Power_Notes_3 = }} |Notes Content = *Older than Lucas by a minute and will sometimes call him his little brother because of this. *Weighs half a pound more than Lucas does. *Snores loudly. *Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. *Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. *Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. *Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. *Plays as Azazel in the Binding of Isaac arcade game. **Wears many shirts with characters from video games he likes. *Has a thing for beautiful girls but he's become cautious around them as almost all of them he's met have tried to kill him one way or another, except Stacy. *When he had the Book of Sins he tried to roll for Lust so he could easily get laid. He never was able to roll that sin and has since then lost the Devil Item. **He remains a virgin to this day. *Has re-rolled every single one of his power at least once. *He has much higher luck than his brother when it comes to "dice rolls" except when the Book of Sins is involved. *Became something of a small-time thief by exploiting his invisibility powers. *Used to have a lot of trouble dealing with stress when Lucas wasn't around. *Buys his weed from Odie. **And used to smoke inside his own bedroom while sitting at an open window. **This is why he can be very calm in dire situations but when he goes without weed he can also easily be angered when provoked. *He isn't afraid of getting physical even if he isn't that strong. *Also carries a pocket knife with him almost everywhere, just in case. * * * * *He has the best butt in the world. Coty can only dream about touching it. *Yuri's powers have changed dramatically throughout his Marked life. **He's had longer than any other power. ---- *Face claim: Vini Uehara}}}} |-|Yasmine = |Image = wildomar|Flavor = Filled with Christ love.|Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 149|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = November|Day = 20th|Year = 1974|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in San Diego, California}} }} |-|Matty = |Flavor = Better than the twins at everything.|Theme = |Height = 6'2"|Weight = 188|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = Las Cruces, New Mexico|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Temecula, California}} }} |-|Clara = |Flavor = You're getting a job!|Theme = |Height = 5'5"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None |Lives = Lives in Wildomar, California}} }} |-|Vincent = |Image = wildomar|Flavor =Definitely not Superman.|Theme = |Height = 6'4"|Weight = 223|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Month = March|Day = 30th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 46|Birthplace = Oporto, Portugal|Nationality = Brazilian|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Wildomar, California}} }} |Flavor = No one can resist the Rocket!|Theme = |Image = wildomar|Height = 1'|Weight = 24|HairColor = Red and White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = May|Day = 8th|Year = 1988|CurrentAge = 7|Birthplace = Riverside, California|Nationality = American|Role = Family Dog|Species = Corgi|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |Lives = Wildomar, California}} }} |-| Avo † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = LuanaProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = The Ill-Mother lives! |Theme = [https://youtu.be/vEhTbP4HVVs Thrice - Backdraft] |Height = 5'3" |Weight = 92 |HairColor = Silver-Grey |EyeColor = Brown |Month = October |Day = 8th |Year = 1912 |CurrentAge = 83 |Birthplace = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |Nationality = Brazilian |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Witch Queen |PowerSource = Herself |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased }} |Skin Name = |The Ill-Mother}} |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Luana has no single alignment to either or creatures, as she is virtually an unrivaled master with all things paranormal and spiritual, with only her advanced age now holding her back. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Luana is a master , with skill and power well beyond even the world's most accomplished . As long as she knows the name of a she is capable of bending it to her will or manipulating it as if it were her plaything. Even powerful first generation such as must yield to her power. So great are her spells and rituals that they persist after her death. |Power_Notes_2 = She knows the names of over ten thousand demons.}} |Notes Content = *The twin's maternal Grandmother. She has a younger brother named Paulo Araujo who lives in New Mexico. *She is the one that bound Belxephon to the Twins, as she wanted him to live in agony, split between two separate bodies. *The twins call her "Avo", which means grandmother in Portuguese. *The full scope of Luana's powers aren't known. When she was younger she was more than capable of controlling all supernatural activity in South America. **She's one of the very few people throughout the history of mankind that was capable of maintaining order over an entire continent. *Also known as La Madre or the Ill-Mother in the underground supernatural world. She regards these nicknames as little more than fluff. **She gained the name La Madre from central american folk, who viewed her as a respected spiritual leader. **Ill-Mother was attributed to her after her husband died and she became something of a vengeful legend among south and central America's supernatural culture, as she would frequently take on powerful entities and cults and leave nothing but broken remains in her wake. Because she suddenly vanished from South America, many people think the Ill-Mother died decades ago, very few know that she still lives. *She was extremely beautiful when she was younger, so much so that she was capable of seducing Belxephon. *She's an accomplished home-cook when it comes to traditional Brazilian food, though she can really cook most anything well, especially when compared to the Twin's mother, Clara. *Despite being a "Witch Queen", Luana isn't actually a "Witch" in the same way that Leena, Helena, and Maria were/are. She instead uses a kind of raw and primal magic, very similar to , in order to perform various feats of magical power. **She's still capable of casting any spells a Witch could, though she must perform certain spells in a different way to get the same effect. *She returned to the Asylum less than a year after leaving it, before she left however, she cast a spell that altered the world and the memories of everyone except herself, The Twins, Ricky, and Odie, into thinking that Hunter/Brendan was always Odie's younger brother. *During her stay at the Asylum she was diagnosed with lung cancer, and succumbed to the disease some time after . She implied to Natalya that she could've continued living if she wanted to, but would rather die as she believed her mortality was one of the last things that kept her from becoming a monster, similar to what Natalya had become. Strangely enough Luana's words had quite an impact on the the Serpent Mother. ---- History ---- *She and her first husband operated out of a small town near Rio de Janeiro, and people traveled from all around the continent to seek their aid. They operated this way for some time, until they became arrogant. Luana's husband wanted a power that would ensure that they could help any who sought them out, and having dealt with demons in the passed, the two of them summoned and attempted to trick into a one-sided pact. *Luana's husband controlled full power for six days, bringing great prosperity to the small town they lived in. However on the seventh day he became possessed, and unleashed a terrible catastrophe, slaughtering the townsfolk in horrible fashions, and defeating Luana at every turn. In the end captured, tortured, and mutilated Luana's two young sons in front of her, then left her among the ruins of her home, thinking she was broken. *Over the course of the next decade Luana accumulated vast supernatural power through unknown methods as she hunted down Belxephon, who was ravaging the countryside unopposed. Once she had gained enough knowledge and power, she succeeded in killing her husband, robbing of his host, and his ties to the mortal plane. However the pact she and her husband had made still bound Belxephon's presence to Luana's bloodline. He was then passed from generation to generation, down to the Twins, namely Lucas. *After defeating Belxephon, Luana became almost tyrannical and used her great powers to police and order the entire continent of South America, crushing the majority of evil-doers with such prejudice and cruelty that she became feared by everyone in the supernatural world, both good and bad. However she did bring peace to the region for over a decade. *At some point she became pregnant from an unknown man. Thinking that this was her second chance, she traveled north into the U.S. to start a new life with her brother Paulo, and daughter, Clara. However she had great difficulty adapting into a normal family life, and still suffered mental turmoil from the horrors of what happened in her youth. Eventually she deemed herself too dangerous to be around her own family, and submitted herself to the Riverside Asylum. ---- *Face claim: Yasmina Rossi}}}}